


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Neal is born but Emma and Killian aren't going out yet, Christmas fic, Emma can learn to love, F/M, Pining Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: In a world where baby Neal Nolan was born, Emma was still dancing around her feelings for Killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

Emma and David were getting the Christmas tree through the front door (it was a fight to get it from the plot of land where one of the dwarves was growing them - ready for this time of year), and by getting it through the door - roughly translate that into tanking and yelling at each other.

"Christmas is about peace and happiness," Snow tried to call over the bickering pair.

"Once the tree is through the door, maybe!" Emma exclaimed to her mother, as Henry jogged over to help his mom yank it through the door.

Even Captain Hook was giving a hand (pun not really intended) to get through the door - when he spoke up. "Remind me again, Swan. What is the reason you bring a tree indoors?" 

With the tree now inside the loft, Emma blinked repeatedly. "It was something to do with bringing the Spring closer, I don't really know," Emma shrugged while she, David and Hook got the tree in place as Henry screwed the tree into the base.

Emma brushed off the small pieces of wood chippings and pine needles from her gloves and then took off her coat, hat, scarf and said gloves. 

* * *

Emma had put in a Christmas CD, as she and Henry danced and sang to the Christmas music while putting the baubles on the tree.

 _"Do they know it's Christmastime at all?"_ Emma sang along, her hair swinging around her head. Hook looked over at Emma and a soft smile fluttered over his face.

Snow looked over at Hook and saw the soft look on his face. Since she reunited with her daughter nearly 4 years ago, she'd been planning her daughter's wedding (in hope that she would find someone, she had wished for it to be Neal, however, Emma is yet to tell her what happened between them). She could get used to the idea of having a pirate as her son-in-law. If only Emma would open her heart to the man.

"I saw that," she said to him, making the 300-year-old pirate look at her with a confused face. "Emma. She'll open her heart to you, just hold onto hope," Snow handed a cup of hot chocolate over to the pirate, who looked down at the confection with confusion.

Emma turned around and looked over the duo's shoulders to see her father hanging Christmas lights over the doorway to the true love couple's bedroom. Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Have you got it, David?" She tilted her head and squinted her eyes.

With a mumble of acknowledgement, Emma went back to finish off the baubles with her son. Killian walked over to where Henry and Emma were stood. "It's well decorated, Swan," Killian says to her, making her smile. Henry looks over at his mother and the pirate at her side.

Henry could see that the pirate was completely head-over-heels for his mother and that given the chance, Emma could let him into her life truely and into her heart. 

* * *

With the Christmas tree sorted and decorated, Henry went to go help his grandfather with the Christmas lights. Emma and Snow went to collect the Christmas presents from Snow and David's closet (now that Henry no longer believes in Santa, and with baby Neal being too young to understand who Santa is).

Killian watched from his post between the two, watch Henry and the Prince sort of twinkling lights, as Emma and Snow White bring out wrapped gifts. Emma brings them from the royal couple's bedroom and places them on the sofa near the tree.

The pirate decided to be helpful and allowed the naval lieutenant inside of him placed the presents around and underneath the tree with pride.

"Hook?" Snow White spoke up, looking over at the pirate who is turning over a new leaf. The man in question turned around with a present in hand, which was about to be put under the tree. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Only helping out, your majesty," Killian offered, bowing to the princess of Misthaven, and continued to organise the presents.

Emma blinked repeatedly at the man who had made his way into their lives. "That's very nice of you," Emma smiled at him. "Killian," she spoke his true name. His ears perked up, a smile brightened his face. She'd been saying his proper name for a few weeks now (Killian was honestly still waiting for the other shoe to drop), then she planted a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
